Often in travel, parents with infants have difficulty filling conventional baby bottles with nipples with drinking fluids, such as water or juice. Furthermore, while juice beverages and water bottles are easily available, they are not adaptable to be used with an infant's nipple.
With respect to related prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,926 of Fishman describes a pyramid shaped drink-through spout cap for beverages. Fishman '926 mentions briefly in its description of background art a purported adapter for a common beverage bottle, which includes a nipple at a top end thereof, but provides no details thereof. For example, Fishman '926 mentions that a threaded cap device can convert a common water bottle into a nipple bottle, but gives no examples of patents or other publications, such as catalog advertisements, to substantiate that brief statement. In contrast to the present invention, Fishman '926 describes an adapter for what is commonly known as a “Sippy cup” spout for a child being weaned from a nipple drinking bottle and being trained to drink from an open cup or glass. The Sippy Cup spout of Fishman '926 covers the beverage container and extends up for the child to drink therefrom.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,548 of Tupper, which describes a flattened triangular Sippy-cup top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,496 of Rudell describes an adapter 8 for a nipple cap, as shown in FIG. 2 of Rudell's drawings. Rudell's cap has a shoulder portion 9, outer threads 24 to screw into the inner threads 32 to a conventional nipple cap, and inner threads 20 to screw onto outer threads of a bottle, but not a conventional narrow-mouthed beverage bottle.
While Rudell '496 describes a cap for a nipple, but it lacks an annular seal.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,800 of Sarter describes a training cup for nursing bottles that has a cap with upper lid accommodating a conventional nipple flange and nipple. But the flange cannot be used with a conventional beverage bottle with a twist-off cap.